Girl Meets Boy Script
Scene: School Hallway. Riley's cellphone chimes. Riley begins texting Lucas. Maya opens her locker and grabs her history notebook. Maya: Riley, go talk to him. He's right over there Riley: No I can't lot's can go wrong over there. Too complicated to go over there. The only thing wrong is if I go over there. Maya: Talk to him nothing will go wrong. Riley: Fine. Riley gives her history notebook and her phone to Maya. Riley walks towards Lucas. Riley: ( Mouthing) Hey Lucas. Maya: ( Mouthing) Say something. The bell rings and Lucas gets up and leaves for class. Riley: Saved by the bell. Maya: Not for long, Riley. Maya gives Riley her phone and history notebook. They both walk to class. Theme songs plays Cory: Civil War. Riley: What about it, Dad? Cory: Civil war. It won by using communication. Something our society lacks at doing because everything is done today by phones. Riley: There's nothing wrong with that. Cory: That's what you think. Let's see. Farkle how do you check the phase of the moon? Farkle: By checking my phone. Cory: Sarah how do you check the weather today? Sarah: My phone, sir. Cory: Riley, how do you check the lastest trends in today's society. Riley: by phone, Dad. Oh. Cory: Oh is right. Today's communication is tomarrow's disaster. Riley: What are you saying, Dad? Phones are bad. Cory: Yeah pretty much. Lucas: Excuse me sir, but I use phones to find out what happening in Texas. Maya: ( Twangy accent) Yeah, how can he keep up with all the hoedowns and showdowns. Riley giggles and so does Lucas. Cory: I'm thinking. Riley: Oh Boy! Cory: I am thinking of our next assignment. The class will be divided into two groups. People who think phones are good are Riley and Lucas. People who think phones are bad are Farkle and Maya. Farkle: I didn't say that phones are bad. Cory: I don't care. This project is due on Friday so you have three days to complete it. Farkle: Maya, we only have three days! Farkle grabs his things and grabs Maya's hands and storms out of the room. The bells rings. Cory: there goes the bell. Riley and Lucas smile at each other and leave the classroom. Meanwhile, Auggie got out of school early because it's a half day in his school. Topanga: get out your homework. Auggie makes an excuse to get out of doing homework because he is being distracted at school. Auggie: mommy, I'm hungry. Auggie rubs his belly to show how hungry he is. Topanga: what will you like to eat? Auggie: um, pancakes. Topanga: but you ate pancakes this morn-- Auggie: pancakes. Auggie begins to wail. Topanga: pancakes it is. Let's find what's going up with Riley. Riley and her friends are eating lunch. Riley: so what are you guys planning to do? Maya: Farkle has this big presention. Riley: you're not gonna do what he says, are you? Maya: yup. You know me so well. Lucas: hey. Riley: hey bestie. Riley gave a thumb ups. I'm not helping myself. I am. Maya: no, you are not. But that's why I'm here. So where are we going tonight for the project.? Lucas: I don't know. Riley: what about that New York Libary. Lucas: that sounds great. Maya: to the New York Libary it is. After Auggie ate his 4 pancakes, Topanga told him to start doing his homework. Auggie: there is no homework today. Topanga: why not? Auggie: well, because today was a half day. Topanga: it doesn't matter. They should have been giving you some homework. Auggie: well, that's a shame. Well bye off to my room with my toy dinosaur. Auggie leaves to his room. Topanga: something is going on here. A bit of the theme song plays oh-oh-oh-oh. Later in the day, Riley is eating with her family. Topanga: auggie did you do your homework? Auggie: yeah mom. Auggie eats and gulps Topanga: no, you didn't. Cory: Auggie, are you lying to us? Auggie: ( high voice) why would I lie to you? Topanga: well because you have been hanging out with your toy dinosaur. Topanga shows Auggie the toy dinosaur. Auggie: how did you find him? Topanga: Hahaha! You did have homework and you did lie. Auggie: only lied to you because I forgot my homework because I was playing with mr. Toy dinosaur in class. Topanga: stop! Why would you play with mr. Toy dinosaur in class? Auggie: well because I found him in my book pack. So I began to play with him and then the teacher took him away for him. Then we left and I forgot to write the homework and get the homework. Cory: at least we cracked the case. Topanga: tomorrow we will get your homework. Topanga shakes auggie's hair and kisses him on the forehead. Riley: at least you told the truth. Cory: good job kiddo, the truth sets you free. Auggie: I'll say. Cory and Riley laugh. The doorbell rings. Riley gets up to check through the porthole. Riley: it's Maya, farkle, and Lucas. Riley gets her jacket Topanga: have fun. Cory: come back at 9:30 pm. Riley: bye dad and mom and Auggie. Riley goes over to give everyone a kiss on the cheek. Then leaves for the library. Farkle: it's so dark in here. Maya: I know right. The librarian shushes them. All: ehh! Farkle: we come in peace great wise one. We put down our weapons and become allie-- The librarian: oh shh. For goodness' sake. You guys act like you have never seen a library. Riley: I haven't been in here for years. The librarian: what do you want? Riley: we want to know why cellphones are good and-- Maya: bad. The librarian: well there's two computers. Use 'em. Riley took the first computer and Maya took the second computer. Maya: Farkle search up why are phones bad for you. Farkle: okay. Riley: search up why are phones good for you? Lucas: okay. I can't the computer is jammed. Riley: librarian why is the first computer jammed but the second is not? Librarian: The internet must not be working. They both have different wifi. You knows something that we used back in the day. Our brains! Riley and Lucas sat down in a table in the middle of the library. Riley and Lucas wrote the first paragraph of their essay. Then Riley and Lucas gave each other high fives. When they touched, they felt connection. Then they both put it down. Riley: that was interesting. Lucas: yup. Riley smiles Riley: let's finish the essay. Time flew by, Riley and Lucas had finished their second paragraph. Riley: it's 9:00 pm. Lucas: do you have to go? Riley: no, but in 30 minutes. I don't to spend this beautiful night doing this essay. I want to talk about something else. Lucas: what do you want to talk? Riley: I don't know. But I wanted to ask you this how did you feel when you came to New York. Lucas: I felt scared. I felt lost. I felt like I was in someone else's territory. Riley: now you don't have to feel lost because you have great friends who will guide you. Lucas smiles and so does Riley. Time flew by, Riley had to go home and her father Cory was waiting for her. Cory: how was your trip to library? Riley: great. I learned that talking with someone face to face isn't the same on a phone. Cory: that's great. Now get to bed, kiddo. Riley smiled and went straight to bed. Finally it was Friday, the assignment was due and everyone was waiting. The kids stood up in front of the class and presented their essays. Lucas: our assignment was supposed to find out if phones are good. Sadly, we didn't find more reason to support it. The only reason was to communicate in long distance places. Farkle: our assignment was to find out if phones are bad. Sadly, they are. They stop from enjoying simple moments like talking with our friends. But we are glad we have great teachers like mr. Matthews to teach that phones aren't so important like society says it. Cory: you guys can sit down now. Like we were talking about, cellphones keep you from enjoy those simple moments in life. The gang smile at each other and the school bell rings. Cory: there goes the school bell. The gang leaves and the credits show Previous: girl meets world Next: Girl Meets Jealousy Script